Soul Switch
by Flameus
Summary: Adopted from ZombeiKid but it was my idea anywho the summary-The characters of Soul Eater have awoken in the bodies of thier partners, what does this mean, why did this happen, and more importantly how did this happen and what shall become of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Why did his room smell so...clean? Soul groaned as he shifted in bed. His body felt so weird! There was something lumpy on his chest. He shrugged it off, assuming it was just soreness from his fight with that witch last night. He rolled back over onto his back and stretched before running his hands down his chest to fix his shirt before he got up. Except they stopped at the top of his chest. "Huh?" The higher pitched sound scared him and he looked down, he had…boobs? Tiny ones but still boobs. His eyes widened and he quickly threw off the blankets.

Maka's body was were his should have been.

About this time, he heard a scream. Much to deep too be Maka's and very much like how he would scream, ya know, if he wasn't cool. Soul sat up, praying that this was just some trippy illusion. He walked over to the mirror in his partner's room and just stared at himself. Yep, he was Maka for sure. Or in her body anyway. Suddenly, the door was flung open and he turned to see HIS body standing there, panting heavily.

"What the hell Soul?" Like it was HIS fault. Then Maka pointed to his pants, "What is this?" Soul's eyes almost popped out of her head, "My dear, that is a boner. For being so smart you are kind of dumb." Maka growled, "Make it go away!" Soul just tilted her head, "Uh, that would involve..Us, ya know, doing things. BUT you can go take a cold shower. Or do it yourself." The white haired boy tilted his head.

"But I don't want to see you naked." Both of their faces instantly turned red before they looked away from each other. "So, uh, can it go away on its own?" Soul nodded, "Think of the nastiest, unsexiest, unarousing thing possible." Maka's face twisted and he grimaced then clapped happily. "I think it's going away!" Then he looked down and quickly turned around, "Uh, I guess I'm going to go get dressed. I will try not to look at your body."

Soul just nodded, "You have a much easier time of it than I do." She poked her breast before looking at Maka, who looked ready to kill him. "Boys can't hit girls, remember?" Maka growled before stalking off to Soul's room. Soul stood up and walked over to Maka's closet, "What to wear? Not that usual crap she wears, I want something sexy. If I HAVE to be a girl, I better look cool and cool and sexy are interchangeable."

Soul's delicate fingers flipped through the clothes, until they found a rather tight shirt. "I can't believe she would have something like this." Soul mused as she held it up to her body. She pulled off her shirt and paused, she didn't have a bra on. Soul twitched and quickly pulled the shirt on. The white haired boy-I mean blond haired girl picked out one of Maka's skirts before chuckling, getting a better idea.

"Um, Blair-Chan? Can I borrow a pair of your pants?" The witch cat looked up a bit confused, "Looking sexy for someone? Here, put this on." Soul's eyes grew when she handed 'him' a squishy looking bra and a pair of tight, leather jeans with a few rips. Soul giggled and ran off to Maka's room and slid the pants on then fumbled with the bra, trying to figure it out.

Soul turned to look at herself in the mirror and froze, "Whoa, I've never noticed it but Maka has a fine ass." Soul ran his hand down said rump and shivered, stunned at how he was getting turned on by his partner's body…Wait, turned...on?

No, that can't happen. Maka didn't even have a nice body. But as Soul examined herself, she soon realized her meister had very nice legs and a generally nice body besides the lack of breast. She snorted and turned to leave. 'Maka' realized that today, just for today, she was going to be Anti-Maka. Little did Soul know, his dear sweet partner had the same thing planned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi"- Speaking

"_Hi"- Thoughts_

"Hi"- Thought-speaking

**Disclaimer: Yo folks Flameus here I know some of y'all are angry so sorry and Soul do the disclaimer**

**Soul: Why, a cool dude like me shoudn't have to do it get Maka to do it.**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP (hits Soul on the head) Flameus-Sama does not own soul eater just his ideas if he did he would have made the show longer.**

FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS

Knowing that Soul would do something to mess with her image, Maka decided to mess with Soul's image too. After looking for what seemed like hours in her weapon/friend's closet, Maka was ready to give up on making Soul's image to be more like hers until she noticed a black box with a red musical note on it, curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the box and was shocked to find pure white dress clothes with black musical notes on them. With care only a woman knows she took out the clothes and noticed that they were a silk/cotton, the shirt was a simple dress shirt with black notes on the cuffs that flared open while the dress pants were softer and flared at the bottom with red notes on them.

Maka could not believe that Soul had these beautiful clothes and never once wore them but then again it did go against his 'hip, cool dude' attitude,

FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS

In another universe a silver haired, cycloptic, mask wearing ninja suddenly shouts "YES!" In front of his fellow ninja, wonder if he finally lost it.

FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS

Maka shivers and says to herself "I feel a disturbance in the Force and the need to Maka Chop someone with silver hair who I never met." While at the same time Soul who manage to put the bra that Blair gave him on backwards smirks and says to his self "We are the cool ones bow down to our coolness."

Anyways back to Maka who put on Soul's clothes without a problem smiles as she walks out of Soul's room and notices that Blair is not making a move on her while she is in Soul's body.

FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS

In Blair's head

"_Hmmm I wonder why Maka-chan and Soul-kun aren't acting like themselves, could it have something to do with that potion they drank last night ?"_

FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS

Normal P.O.V

Soul walks out of Maka's room wearing the clothes Blair gave him and notices that Maka has left for school. _"Hmm Maka isn't here, do I really want to be an ass and be Anti-Maka."_ Soul thought, after weighing the pros and cons he decided that he should seeing as Maka would do the same unknowingly of course, (AN-Dumbass. I really can't wait to see how surprise he'll be and I'm writing this story. Also sorry about the wait folks I had school.) so with that thought he got Maka's ipod and left to let people wonder where she was.

FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS

With Maka

Maka walks into Shibusen and notices that something is off at the school because everyone is wearing clothes they don't normally wear. As she walks to her class when she hears " Maka-." As turns around to Maka chop (AN though this case I guess its Soul chop also who knows that Maka is in Soul's body?) the person with a steel covered dictionary she drops it in shock as she sees….

FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS FLAMEUS

You guys have been cliffhanged how do u like them apples. Anyways review you know you want to so review come on the button is right there just press it and review also give some ideas for who should be the person Maka sees. Also sorry floks about the short chapter but this is all i could think of


	3. AN

Yo folks srry to tell you this but im goin on hiatus since school starts back up in a few days so im gonna be busy but don't worry ill bet writing my story chapters down and when their finish ill post them up in my free time.

Poll on my profile page read it and VOTE!


	4. NOTICE

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Flameus

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999


End file.
